


Post-Adolescence/后青春期记事

by Helamine



Series: Between the World and Us [1]
Category: The Equalizer (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: Miles missed the bus.
Relationships: Robert McCall/Miles Whittaker
Series: Between the World and Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959544
Kudos: 1





	Post-Adolescence/后青春期记事

**Author's Note:**

> *Miles Whittaker/Robert McCall，本文偏无差（但本人的倾向是年下），有Miles/OFC（原创女性角色）提及  
> *The Equalizer 2 后日谈，少量血腥内容

大学生从昏昏欲睡中清醒过来时，雨刚要开始下，窗上只有蜿蜒打折的水迹。他睡得不沉，轮胎在石子路上颠簸，每硌过一块沟壑都突然地把他唤醒，后座女生不知何时耗尽了谈论男友的精力，东倒西歪地互相趴在朋友肩上。他差点以为自己要坐过站，去Brant Rock的班车一天只发下午的一趟，好在今天学院安排外出写生，他可以趁其他人不注意悄悄半途下车，在雨里等上半个小时，再搭乘那辆老旧得风箱吃力喘气的姗姗来迟的巴士。

他很久没有来这儿了。上一次是去年，或是前年，男人换了一辆灰色的科鲁兹， 前灯上漆了一道张扬的火红饰条，他被迫坐在驾驶座背后的位子，“后座在车祸中死亡的概率远小于副驾驶。”男人说道，从上方的后视镜里看男孩委屈地扁嘴。迈尔斯从座椅靠背后探出头去，脸在那方窄小的镜子里和中年男人不赞同的表情挤在一起，他看上去和之前没什么变化，脸颊的皱纹似乎多了一些，在放松的时候——比如他们两人独处，哪怕什么也不说的时候——这个看上去普普通通又和善内敛的男人的表情比往常要丰富不少，但眼睛仍然灵活地打量着任何细节，职业病式的。刚认识时迈尔斯没发觉，等膝盖上被狙击手的子弹划破，他才惊恐地意识到自己在几双眼睛危险的打量里一直是待宰的羔羊。男人从不问他为什么来、又为什么不来，他也不说是为了逃避这习惯性的注视；但沉浸在绘画和最低限度的社交中几个月后，他又开始想念那纯粹的关心了。

雨越下越大，迈尔斯用画板抵着头顶，眼睛才得以在密集的水幕中睁开，裤子后兜里的手机静音了，现在震得他屁股发麻。他只有左手空闲，艰难地扭过半个身子绕去摸，一看湿漉漉的屏幕，格洛瑞亚，那个非裔女孩儿。艺术学院里只有她知道平日神秘乖僻的迈尔斯·惠特克在速写本上写写画画什么东西。他按掉了通话，电量告急的手机几秒内暗淡下去。

在经历了密室、绑架、枪支、鲜血和劫后余生之后，回到正常生活变得难以忍受，他几次放学回家在街头遇到脸熟的混混，竟差点被他们呼出的烟气呛得直咳嗽；他们愣了一下，大笑出声，又有些露怯地瞟一眼不远处的黑色轿车，那扇车窗后其实什么也没有，黑色轿车的主人是位白人父亲，有个五六岁模样的女儿，每天接送她上舞蹈课。“说真的，我们理解你，兄弟，”戴唇钉挂金链的背心男拍了拍他的肩膀，箍得他喘不过气，神色平常地走了。此后迈尔斯再没和他们说过话，只隔一条街远远望着他们吞云吐雾地走过，自然也失去了解释的机会。他不再学他们那样岔着腿走路，耳洞也慢慢长起来，他知道麦考尔不可能对穿着打扮指手画脚，但那枚银色的耳钉总鬼使神差地发烫，只好放在抽屉深层的一角。

班车颤颤巍巍地在他面前停下，发出巨大的制动声，等近了他才看清前窗上的红色灯牌。司机盯着雨刮器打哈欠，甚至懒得按喇叭催促他上车，迈尔斯手忙脚乱掏卡，他记得放在书包夹层，刚放下画板夹在胳膊肘下，雨水就彻底打湿了视野，他眯起眼睛从颜料管中翻出那张磨得灰白的卡片，猝不及防被鸣笛惊了一下——一辆车停在后面，被他们挡了道。他不好意思地向那边招了招手以表歉意，后者闪烁了两下车灯。在这当口，睡意昏沉的班车司机却松了刹车，没轻没重地踩了一脚油门，“催什么催！这崽子！”迈尔斯反应过来的时候这老家伙已经喷他一脸尾气，摇摇晃晃地溅了一路积水。

“喂！”

他追着跑了几步，不想再像个傻子一样淋雨，又退回歪歪扭扭的路牌下。他还在后悔为什么要心血来潮偷溜出来，挫败地又回包里找耳机，他需要挡雨的地方和一点能让身子暖起来的慰藉，比如大人们都钟爱的酒精，如果可以的话……但是很遗憾，他还没有21岁。后面那辆看起来很眼熟的雪佛兰停了下来，迈尔斯退后一步，盯着雾灯下的位置。

里面的人摇下车窗。

“麦考尔先生？”

他一上车，就把潮气带进了干燥温暖的车厢，麦考尔似乎几分钟前才打开空调，男孩控制不住自己微微发抖，压下在车里打喷嚏的冲动。“为什么不穿外套？”麦考尔从后视镜里瞧他，仿佛分明的眼白都在责备男孩不好好照顾自己。迈尔斯上身只有一件衬衫，在初秋的天里过于单薄，手臂上挂着的深蓝色立领西装外套是他们的校服，他不喜欢在校门以外的地方展示自己的学生身份，但麦考尔似乎引以为傲，还受邀出席了他的入学仪式。

“我不冷，麦考尔先生。”他清清嗓子答道。

“希望你是，”他说，“我给你打电话，但你关机了，所以我出镇找你，没想到开出去半小时就看见你在路边，像被遗弃的小狗。”

迈尔斯摸出手机按住开机键，屏幕上跳出黯淡的需要充电的苟延残喘图案，他没注意是在格洛瑞亚来电后多久关机的。“你找我做什么？”

“你翘了写生，嗯？”中年男人从鼻子里哼了一声，“你的导师告诉我集合的时候发现你不见了，他们找了很久，没人能联系上你。你在紧急联系人那栏填了我的号码？”

“我没有，我是回校路上溜走的，下午没课。”他委屈地辩解，麦考尔不太高兴的时候会加快语速，这让他又怀念又不习惯。为了少挨些唠叨，他主动扣上安全带，驾驶座上的男人果然什么也没说，除了还在用他当优步司机时的习惯打量后座的迈尔斯。他不敢往地垫上甩水——他不想把整个周末都耗在洗车上——但他浑身字面意义地湿透了，凉意从头发梢流进球鞋里。麦考尔看了他一眼，“马上就到了。”他从副驾驶前面的置物箱里拿出一卷毛巾扔给他，后者快速地把自己裹成毛茸茸的一团。

他看到桥对面路边一排漂亮的红顶房屋，其中一幢新翻修过，就是他们的目的地。“有时候我真好奇你的钱都是哪里来的。”想起账上可怜的余额他就暗自叹气，他不是故意把两人的关系搞得那么像资本家与劳工金钱交易的，但谁叫神秘的麦考尔先生总是过得那么舒坦自在又慷慨呢？麦考尔愉悦地笑了起来，轮胎正好碾过一块不平的路基，笑声趔趄地断在半空，“赚钱可是门本事，但如果你愿意总能让进账数字提高那么一点。我现在偶尔还帮邻居遛狗。”

一双惯使枪械和短刀的手，平日的工作居然是握方向盘和牵狗绳。他想，自己的漫画又可以再画一卷主角遛狗。“为什么‘偶尔’？”

“有些人不放心把宝贝狗狗交给我，这是一个原因；当然，我还有正职要做。”他耸耸肩，但迈尔斯看到他绷紧了嘴巴。

“我读了那本书，”男孩说，他庆幸书不在包里，不然此时就淋成纸浆了，“《在世界与我之间》。看了三四遍。”

“每年一遍？”中年男人伸手拍了拍副驾驶椅背，只是象征性的鼓励动作，因为他当然够不着迈尔斯，“我记得那是三年前了。”

他喜欢麦考尔的一点是，后者从来不逼迫他高谈阔论，或者绞尽脑汁解读，不像阅读课老师总要求写读后感或读书笔记。在他眼里，读书本身就是一种纪念仪式。“厨房的墙还只刷了一半呢。”

“就算只刷一半我也会给你钱的。我看到法蒂玛花园的壁画了，干得不错，她想必很喜欢。”

“法蒂玛新种了香芹，如果她知道我要来找你，我们晚上就有蔬菜吃了。”

麦考尔确实就像他的父亲。但就算这么说，他也不知道一个真正的父亲是如何与孩子相处的，他最亲密的家人是年长几岁的哥哥，以及忙得见不着影、却总很温柔的妈妈。“父亲就是狗屎，”那些混混恶狠狠地上弹夹，吐出一口劣质烟草的味儿，“酒气熏天的败家混蛋，只会他妈的打女人，然后操她。你见没见过你爸妈干那事儿，哈？”迈尔斯摇头。“他们能把你妈操得像街头最惨的妓女，还要倒给钱的那种。救济金我们从来拿不到一个子儿。”他一拳砸在迈尔斯大腿旁边的沙发，再次强调：“父亲就是狗屎！”

去年圣诞节麦考尔送给他一辆迈锐宝（是他自己选的），二手但部件都更换过，能开很久，他不舍得开，现在还停在Brant Rock的车库里。他特意到网络上检索，发现整个美国起码有一半的爹会把车作为孩子的成年礼物。他吞了吞口水，“父亲”，或者“爸爸”，不，他当然不会这么叫，麦考尔先生永远是麦考尔先生。那个词太陌生了，幼时他摔倒就更习惯哭叫“妈妈”，而不是喊那个男人。妈妈会纠正他说脏话，会在他伸向食物的时候打掉他的手，“去洗手，要用刀叉。”她说。就像麦考尔先生那样。

……操。

他发誓再也不说“操”了。

前特工停了车，赶在他动弹之前下来，用皮革夹克罩在迈尔斯头顶，推着他小跑冲进家门，他还戴着那顶滑稽的贝雷帽，盖住短短的鬈曲的黑发。他饥肠辘辘，冲进厨房前及时刹住，“你有吃的吗？”

麦考尔煎了冰箱里最后一个鸡蛋，他感到胃里的空虚舒缓了一点，又能支撑到附近墨西哥餐厅的食物外送服务上门。他进食，麦考尔就坐在落地窗前的摇椅上看书，但并不专心，每隔一分钟就要抬头看看黑人男孩的餐桌礼仪。典型的叛逆期少年会因此大为光火，他反而还挺享受这样的关心，多酷啊，一个冷峻淡漠兼职拯救世界的隐世英雄，此时视线里只有你一个人，起码说明他的画技还有留存于世的意义——哪怕是这样的人，家里也需要粉刷匠和壁画的。他不认真给那块弹伤涂药，留下一个勋章样的疤痕，仿佛有了它他就和那些平庸的温室大学生不一样了似的。少年的虚荣心得到极大满足，洗碗收拾垃圾的活也做得轻松愉快，他哼着歌，冷不丁被从后面拍了一下，麦考尔说：“现在我要去超市采购。”

“我可以一起去。”迈尔斯自告奋勇。

他看了看表，打在玻璃窗上的雨声没有减小放慢的趋势，这是个海滨小镇，一旦风再大起来，浪头就要卷到街道上。“再淋雨你会感冒，去洗个热水澡，楼上的房间你可以随意使用。我猜你需要一些衣服？”男孩点点头，深吸一口气，张开双臂抱住了麦考尔宽阔的肩膀：“再次见到你真好。”

没有人会拒绝雨天的热水澡。他闭上眼，让水流滚过全身，发出舒服的叹息；如果能泡澡就更好了，但不知为什么麦考尔拒绝在这里装浴缸。 **他应该在这里来上一发。** 这个突然冒出的想法吓了他一跳，要知道，他已经过了性欲最旺盛的年龄，不再看到画报女郎都邪火乱窜。中学时朋友分享过一张色情杂志上撕下来的画页，金发碧眼的女孩前倾身体，露出一半白皙细腻的胸脯，丰满的嘴唇撅成暗示的O形，他诚惶诚恐地移开视线，仿佛热烫起来的下体是对她的亵渎。朋友哄笑着拿开了，“你对这样的妞儿不感兴趣吧？”

架子上放了一排瓶罐，远处的一些落了厚厚的灰，上面画着花瓣或女士身体曲线的剪影，它们都属于这幢房子原来的女主人薇薇安，或者别的谁；他对着手边看起来新一点的寥寥几瓶犯难，标签都被撕去，只有塑料本身的颜色加以区分，他不知道哪个是沐浴乳，只好随便选了一个，有清爽的香气。他从没在麦考尔身上闻到任何明显的味道，不用香水，不用留香的洗衣液，连沐浴乳的味道都留不过数小时，只有在厨房，锅里的油沫和肉汁，甚至蜂蜜炙烤的焦香，他闻起来才像是要“留下来”，而不会悄无声息地离开。迈尔斯挤了一些胡乱抹开，迅速地冲掉泡沫，他已经洗得够久了，大多数时候只是看着水顺着手臂和小腿流下去，钻进管道口的漩涡。

如果有浴缸就更好了。

他在艺术学校交往过一个拉丁裔的女友，别人都这么做，于是他也这么做，他们在学校花园那个已经干涸落满枯叶的喷泉后面有过短暂的亲吻。说实在的，他对构建亲密关系兴致缺缺，在每一个青春期男孩幻想喜欢的姑娘的裸体时，女友衣服下的胴体与油画课的模特别无二致。如果没有那颗穿过车灯和后备箱的子弹，他或许马上就会提出能否与她上床。他在医院休养了几天，确定伤口在愈合且不会感染才回到学校，拉丁裔的辣妹已经留下一条口信消失在他的生活中。格洛瑞亚是第二个，她有棕色的蜜糖般的肌肤，喜欢把统一制式的裙子改短，他们没有明确交往，但偶尔共度夜晚——如果麦考尔得知，他一定会反对。迈尔斯喘着气摸向半勃的阴茎，心不在焉地摩擦柱体，他想象触碰这玩意的是格洛瑞亚纤细的手，灵活的舌头，或是小巧的褐色乳房，却分辨不出是格洛瑞亚还是陌生的沐浴乳香味更令他兴奋。他在麦考尔先生的浴室里自慰，麦考尔先生去了超市，随时可能回来，他当然不在意这些，只会叫他打扫干净浴室，别把精液射在瓷砖上。

但麦考尔先生是个鳏夫，妻子去世了八年？十年？很久以前他们可能会在这里做爱，浴室的情趣什么的。他们一定真心相爱，不然她走后麦考尔的生活不会像挖走一大块那样空洞，仿佛除了“人生必读的100本书”和包在手帕纸里的茶包就没有其他东西了，开雪佛兰还是宝马、杀人用菜刀还是粉尘爆炸对他来说都没有区别。奇怪的是警察和法律也不会找上门来，麦考尔甚至用不着威胁他对一切看到的事情保密。迈尔斯在心里把他们两人的关系定义为“共犯”。麦考尔自不用说，哪怕他们（包括被欺辱的与被噤声的）都不觉得这是个问题，民众也无法接受私刑，“强大的能力藏在邻居、同事、熟人身上”这一未知的恐惧。

至于因薇薇安之死而空出的一块，迈尔斯·惠特克已经以“责任”或者说“弱点”的形式放了进去，他这块拼图不那么契合边缘，填补空白绰绰有余。迈尔斯在医院问他：“你做了什么把他们三个都干掉了？怎么办到的？”麦考尔纠正他是四个，又不愿意透露细节。他不得不再次保证，不会再和混混们打交道。

他确实不想再碰枪了，但艺术生最可怕的武器是想象，以及把想象变现的能力。只要他想，无所不能的麦考尔先生也会中枪受伤，在逼仄的卫生间里包扎止血；刀捅穿腹部，刃在血肉组织里转动一圈，让喉咙里只能发出痛苦的嚎叫；妻子的离去或许会留下严重的PTSD，看到无名指上的戒圈就会发作、恍惚。想到这里，迈尔斯粗重地喘气，加快了手上的动作。麦考尔先生怎么纾解欲望？是机械动作丝毫不沉浸其中，还是会像自己一样站在花洒下胡乱联想？他感觉鼻腔里充满了虚幻的血液的味道，深吸气又只剩不知名的香精。三年前他发现自己可耻地喜欢血，想在人物肖像象牙白的皮肤和繁复的衣装上添些老师和观者不会愿意看到的东西，赭红和棕色的颜料总是用得很快，他们的课上还在教风景画，用明亮的色彩，他只好把那些离经叛道的画作藏起来。

他用水冲掉刚刚射出来的精液，确保麦考尔先生发现不了任何痕迹，疲惫和空虚在四肢百骸各处膨胀。床上放了一件洗得发白的灰色T恤，一条睡裤，他抱着衣服使劲嗅闻，只有柜子深处掏出来的旧木头味，前特工本人穿过的痕迹像是水分蒸发了一样。他套上长度刚好合适，就是袖口下摆都宽阔得漏风，麦考尔有更惊人的手臂肌肉，腰也比他粗，只是迈尔斯的身高逐渐要赶上他了。

他大字形躺在柔软的被褥上，昏昏沉沉，听见楼下汽车引擎停转的声音又从床上弹了起来。

麦考尔正从后备箱里搬东西，见他出来，扔了一个纸袋过去：“打开看看？我不确定年轻人喜欢什么样的衣服。”

他深知不能和中年老男人的品味较劲，况且麦考尔本人平时的着装平淡普通，丢到人群里也找不出来，然而打开袋子看见紫色还是呼吸一窒。“挺好的。”艺术生艰难地点点头，决定在这儿住一整个周末，到时候他自己的衣服就干了。

“雨今晚不会停了，把窗户关好，你房间里的窗户不太严密，要关两下才能关紧。”中年男人上下扫视打量他，很难说眼神里是欣慰还是勉强“尚可”的满意。

“好的。”

“怎么样？”

“我很好，一切都好。”他摸了摸鼻子。

“你洗了很久，”麦考尔又瞥了他一眼，迈尔斯心脏抽了一下，天晓得他是怎么看出来的，“或许我真的应该装一个浴缸，但是浴室里没位置了。”

他紧张地吞了吞口水，“所以为什么不呢？”

“如果你见过人们从那里挣扎着爬出来的丑态，你也不会想要浴缸的。”

“好吧。”他耸耸肩。浴缸不是什么严重的问题，反正等赚了钱，他会给以后住的公寓装上的，而且要大得能轻松装下两个人。“晚上吃什么？”

-END-


End file.
